Meeting the Holme's
by HermioneHolmesGranger
Summary: Hermione Granger and Mycroft Holmes have been dating for 3 years in secret with only The Queen, The Prime Minster and The head of the ICW in the know, now Mycroft wishes to marry her so Hermione has to meet Mummy, father and Sherlock and John, Mary and baby Watson are along for the ride. Set a year after season 3 at another family christmas.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongThis is my first fanfic, I know my writing isn't great but this story was bugging me and I really wanted to write it, my grammer and punctuation isn't perfect either I don't mind constructive critisim so go ahead also I don't own harry potter or sherlock./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Meeting the Holme's: Chapter 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft looked across at his partner of three years, they were in their library occupying their own armchairs in front of the fire, his love was curled up in hers wearing a blush pink silk and lace night gown that had ridden up to to show a delicious amount of her thighs facing him with a glass of wine while he was relaxed in his wearing his pyjamas, slippers and robe with a glass of scotch, he needed to ask her something that would largely affect their relationship but he was nervous which was highly irregular but when it came to Hermione she seemed to be the exception to every rule he had. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft cleared his throat to get his loves attention "Mummy's invited me for christmas again this year, which i'm surprised by considering Sherlock's spectacle last year."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hermione smirked at her long time partner and friend "You mean where he drugged you and stole the laptop with practically all the British governments classified information on it then later proceeded to shoot a man point blank in the head."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes that one."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hermione got up from her chair by their fire place and walked over to Mycroft's opposite her and straddled his lap "And hear I thought I was the only one who was able to get one over on you."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft smirked and placed his hands on his loves waist "I don't recall you ever getting passed me."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hermione raised a eyebrow at him "Really I know your getting up in age sweetie but surely your memory can't be that bad, oh well I suppose i'll have to remind you, Venice 16th January 2014."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft pecked her lips chastely before replying "Showing up in my hotel room in nothing but that lovely white thong and tied to my bed was nothing more then a agreeable surprise not putting one over on me."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hermione pouted in annoyance then forgot all about trying to get under her lovers all seeing radar when she felt his erection through his pyjamas, Hermione smiled and kissed Mycroft while grinding herself against him, Mycroft tightened his hands on her waist while eagerly returning her kiss, he always made sure to kiss her with every thing he had when they were together, alone of course, just in case she got some sense and decided to leave him he would always know he'd done every thing he could to make sure she knew he loved her, that reminded him he had started this conversation for a reason and even though this was a pleasing outcome it was not the one he was aiming for so Mycroft broke the kiss and looked into the the eyes of one of the three people he loved "Dearest wait for a moment I was hoping to ask you something before we got off track and no matter how enjoyable this is I have a request to make, Would you like to come to mummy's with me for christmas?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hermione's mouth dropped open and she sat back on Mycroft's knee's while trying to stop her eyes welling up because this was not a big deal in a normal relationship but then she's always known her and Mycroft would never be normal, she was a witch known to a few select people as The Confederation and he a non magical known to a few select people as The British Government, they were both very similar while also very different where she was warm to everybody who she didnt have to deal with, he was cold to everybody but her, he used his cold calcalating demeanour so nobody would ever underestimate him while she used her over friendly warm demeanour so everybody would underestimate her they worked well together when they did have to team up and their relationship worked even better, nobody knew they were together except the priminster, the queen and the head of the ICW, their friends and family didnt even know they were in a relationship so for him to ask her to meet his family was a surprise and she knew how much family meant to him; she was a hundred percent positive she was the only one who he had ever admitted that too so she understood what this meant to them as a couple, it meant going public. "Of course My I'd love to meet your family is it just going to be us and your parents or is Sherlock going to be there too."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mycroft rolled his eyes but couldnt keep the smile of his face he knew when she called him My she was getting emotional he did love it though, the endearment meant everything to him because he knew she did it so he would know if she was about to burst out in happy tears, the first time she did it he'd told her she wasn't a goldfish far from it while they were laying in bed after a rather lovely bout of sex she'd burst in to tears and he'd been worried he'd some how messed up when she'd kissed him and said "Their happy tears My." so now he knew when he was likely going to have to deal with the complicated mess that was female hormones without having to injure his pride by asking what the tears were for, he'd know he loved her the fifth time she did it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Now that was over with Mycroft wanted to proceed with the pleasurable activty they were commencing with before he had to bring up the conversation, there were several routes he could take to get the outcome he wanted which was the women who was straddling his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and her back up against a book case while he pounded into her with his hands full of her delicious arse, Mycroft decided the direct approach would be the quickest way to get to that postion. Mycroft trailed his hand up her back feeling the silk of one of the little night gowns he had bought her from paris on one of his many business trips while his other hand found her pussy through her thong and proceeded to tease her clit he heard his love moan his name while she started to grind on his hand trying to get more pressure, Mycroft used the hand that was on her back to pull her towrds hime so he coud capture her lips with his, gods he loved this woman./div 


End file.
